Touhou vs Sonic vs TERMINATOR To fight the dark future
by Xero kita
Summary: A cross over to end all cross overs as the fate of three realm is contested by the deadly forces of skynet and doctor eggman and the world of gensokyo holds the secret to saving the future from darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- I needed a break while I worked on the final chapters for xero kita so wanted to write something fun and more adventure like so I made this and hope u enjoy.

**Touhou vs Sonic vs TERMINATOR**

**To fight the dark future.**

2029 it was dark and blue and wasteland because of nuclear war and lasers where in the sky lasering the humans as the hunter killer robots drove around the skull littered wastes in search of humans to kill.

At the human base john conner was reading mission reports "we are losing the war what can we do?" asked john and then his advisor came in who was middle aged lady ib robes and army gear and a witch hat "there is one way, the world of gensokyo, with the power of magic and danmaku we have a chance to stop skynet." said MARSIA KRITSUM.

John looked at her "but gensokyo was destoried in the past when skynet invaded it after they nuclear wared the earth." john said with sadness.

"yes john but remember we have the skynet time machine we stole when we sent kyle and the good terminators back" she said and smiled.

They reprogrammed another good terminator but equiped it with magitek and powerful gear and then sent it back in time in order to stop skynet who had sent more bad terminators back for a sinister plan.

The battles that would happen would span across three worlds.

**The Terminator (1984) Theme plays**

Chapter 1: the chaos emeralds

knuckles was on angel island guarding the emeralds as it was his curse to bear as te last of his race the echdnias "its so boring here." Knuckles sighed.

Then there was lightening energy as a large man appeared and walked up to kniuckles with no clothes on "Give me the chaos emeralds" the T800 bad terminator said

"no way." Knuckles said and tried to punch him but the man felt hard and strong as he counter attacked and hit knuckles in the stomach doing heavy damage "Agjkg what are you?!" knuickles gasped coughing up blood as the terminator grabbed the chaos emeralds "Emergency termplrol shift." the terminator said and time travelled again.

(authors note: I know in terminator canon time travel is one way but this is later and skynet has more advanced time machine now)

The next day Sonic and tails visited knuckles at station squire hospital "he was not a human man he was really powerful and took the chaos emeralds." knuckles said as he told the story of last night and sonic and tails where shocked.

"that energy you saw I did readings on it, it was the same thing with chaos control." Trails said.

"you mean huron energy which is used in time travel" sonic gasped

Tails was pressing buttons on a datapad "I've built a new machine the time tornado and we can use it to track the huron energy and find this strange man who stole the chaos emeralds" tails said.

**GENSOKYO**

There was lightening energy as the bad terminator transported into the forest of magic as he started to scan the area

suddenly 3 fairys came up to him laughingt because he was nukid "you are nude hahahaha you look dumb" laughed sunny milk.

"lets bully him" laughed luna child.

The bad terminator then grabbed luna child and broke her fucking neck and the others screamed like little girls and ran away.

The bad terminator then went to Rinnosukes shop and went inside "Wow you should buy some clothes man" Rinnosuke said who was smoking some magic herb.

"Do you sell guns?" the bad terminator askedand Rinnosuke nodded.

"yeah man some ende dup here from the outside world" he said and took a handgun and uzi out and ammo "here you go man." Rinnosuke smiled

"Good now i will take your clothes" the bad terminator saod and used the uzi to gun Rinnosuke down and steal his japanese style outfit as he got loaded up.

Elsehwere near the human village there was more lightening energy as another terminator appeared out of the time travel but this was the good reprogrammed one john conner and future marasa had sended back to stop the bad ones,.

There was a japense thertuer festval going on with lots of exotic dangers and people and the terminator walked in without clothes "Oh my a scary gijin man" said a dancer and the terminator looked at him

"give me youyr clothes" he said

the man was insulted and took out a katana but the terminator grabed it and bent it in half and the man peed himself in fear and gave the terminator his clothes and he also found some steampunk sunglasses near by.

**BAD TO THE BONE plays**

The terminator then got on a horse and went to find his mission objectives.


	2. Chapter 2

as the n

CHAPTER 2:tension in gensokoy

the time tornado mataretized in gensokyos sky as tails read the scanner "this is a strange realm outside of normal space and time that is quite weird" said tails "well if this is where that man who beat up knuckles went we'll kick his german butt" said sonic

at the scarlet devil mansion hong meling was guarding the gate when an austrian body buiulder like man had come on a horse and carrage "I am here for the moon stones" said the bad terminator and hong was confused "i can not let you in only mistress can let guests in now go away" she said and tryed to use a kung foo punch attack on the bad terminator but just hurt her fist "OH GOD FUCK!" screamed hong meiling in pain as the terminator took out an uzi machine gun and killed hong meiling.

inside the scarlet devil mansion the bad terminator kicked the doors down as a wall of knifes flyed at him but he held his arm out and the knifes did not hurt him as he pulled them out "your not a normal youkai" sakuya izoiya said.

meanwhile in the yokai mountian there was lightening and time energy as the good terminator had come "so you have come as predicted" kanako said as she had foreseen the dark future world "my m ission is to save gensokyo and stop skynet from bringing darkness to all the worlds" said the good terminator and kanko gave him some clothes which was a black samuri outfit with cool looking belts and chains "you will need weapons too thanks to the advent of nuclear power we have more high tech sciances thant he rest of gensokyo" she said giving him a runic katana and some steam punk like guns and firearms.

**SCARLET DEVIL MANSION**

Sakuya stopped time and throwed 10000 knifes at the bad terminator but he dodged most and pulled the other ones out as he uzied at her with the machine gun "damn this guy is powerful what is he?" sakuya panted as she was low on energy.

Remilia scarlet then came out "let me handle this my maid" and she created a wall of red magical arrorws and blasted the bad terminator through the wall but he got back up and fired the handgun at remilia "fuck you asshoe" said the bad terminator as he reloaded the uzi and fired at the pair

patchuloi knowledge showed upa nd blasted the terminator with elemental magic but he got up again and took out a heavy machine gun and wounded her "Patchoui nooo" shouted remilia in shock.

then the doors busted open "so this is where the energy signal was coming from" Said tails and sonic was there and standing in a combat pose ready to take this bad guy on "and that must be who we are looking for" sonic smirked.

remilia and the other where shocked "Is that a talking hedgehog? that is sooooo cute i want one sakuya!" remilia begging as she acted like her childish self(FUCK YOU PEOPLE WHO SAY I CAN NOT DO CANON RIGHT!)

sonic jumped in the air dodging bullets "your too slow!" he laughed as he homing attacked the terminator knocking it down but it got up again "your pretty tough but i'm better" said sonic as he did a spindash attack.

sonic did a chain of homing attacks as the temrinator as slammed into the gorund "now combine attacks!" sonic ordered and remilia shout out 1000s of gungar spaears and sakuya a wave of her strongest knifes and patchuloi a combined blast of her elemental magics as the terminator was set on fired and smashed up "WE DID IT!" shouted sakuya.

but the terminator endo got up with no skin showing the machine itself "damn its still alive" said tails "its a machine" said sonic with shock as he looked at the bad terminators red eyes.

the terminator then grabbde remilia by the neck ready to snap it "NO LEAVE MISTRESS ALONE!" shouted sakuya.

and then a blast hit the bad terminator and blew its arm up as the good temrinator was there in his samuri outfit "its another one but i think this one is on our side sonic" said tails

the good terminator then took out the runic katana and cut the bad terminators head off and then crushed it under his feet destorying its cpu as itexploed "you are ok my mission is to protect this land" said the good terminator."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"So you come from this bad future then what happened?"asked tails as they all sat around a table having tea served by sakuya "in the future a defense ai system called skynet takes over the earth with nuclear bombs and builds a machine army to kill all humans! and john conner united them to fight back and they almost won."

everyone was stunned to hear all this "skynet then found the boarder to gensokyo and sent its machines in to take over and turned gensokyo into a ruin filled with factorys for building more machines but it was also interested in the youkai so it teamed up with an unknown allie to turn the youkai and vmapires into loyal brainwashed robots to serve skynet" said the good terminator.

"What happen next?" asked sonic "using the powers it learned it was able to creare new t2000 magitech terminators half magic half science and nobody could fight them" said the terminator

"no skynet wants the chaos emeralds to take over the other world too and with it it can become a true machine god" said the terminator and sonic slammed his fist on the table "Then we must stop skynet" said sonic.

"it also wants something else the moon and time stones with those combined with the chaos emeralds skynet could rewrite the universe"

**IN THE YEAR 2042**

The human race was no more, the resistance was wiped out forever and skynet ruled all as it terraformed the planet to build its own galatic machine empire but it was not enough...it wanted more power "we must stop these time travellers before they undo the future and stop our plans and we also need the chaos emeralds and the moon stones and the time stones to complete my final plan" skynet said as it looked over the factory

there was a row of high tech terminators with green eyes and green crystal and vain parts under the endo and a green emerald like core "the new t3050 terminators will bring an end to them" skynet said as the terminators where fitted with skin and parts and then sent to the time machine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-the age of terminator_

the good guys went to the forest of magic in order to find marasia who would know of new spells to stop skynets plans "we need to find Marasia to stop skynets plans" said remilia Scarlet and they found a mushroom shaped house and went inside "Marasia we need your help to stop skynets plans." said Remilia to marasia and she nodded.

Marasia got her grimorie out "they seem like machine types so we will need lightening based elemental magics to create emp based attacks" Marasia said and she contacted Reimu to come and help out in the coming fight.

**(MOBUIS)**

one of the T3050 terminators came out of the time lightening with no clothes and then scanned the area "i have reached the correct era now I will terminate shadow the hedgehog" said the T3050 magitech terminator.

"whats going on here" said a policecop and then the terminator killed the policecop and stole his uniform before going to the GUN base at staton sqaure.

**(GENSOKYO)**

Sonic and the scarlet devil team and good t800 terminator all arrived at the hakuru shrine where reimu was under attack by haters "we do not want to donate to the shrine we are poor people and think you should pay us instead for your relgions here" said the hater.

"but I provide a service you are all being enetitled and just want free stuff" Reimu reasoned and the poor people who where really wearing expensive clothes tried to attack her "fuck you you fucking bitch we want money and deserve stuff!" they said but then sonic dashed into them and used the spin attack knowing one guy out.

"you should have more respect for those that work hard" sonic pointed

tails and sakuya where angry too "if you worked harder you'd be better off too" sakuya sighed and tails nodded "you just envy the fact the shrine maiden has more than you and works hard to keep you all safe you should be greatful" tails snapped.

The haters then ran away crying because when called out on there bullshit they where really weak at heart.

"thank you for the help" reimu smiled "no problem ze" marasia replied.

"we need your help to stop skynet" said remilia scarlet and reimu nodded

The terminator and sonic explaind the situation to reimu and she agreed to help "This sounds bad these enemys are beyond what we can do we need more power" reimu said.

Meanwhile in the human village the other T3050 magitech terminator came out of the time travel lightening as it killed a ninja and stole his armor and weapons.

**(MOBUIS GUN BASE)**

The soldiers opened fire on the T3050 but its energy field made all the bullets disintergrate before hitting it as it turned its arm into a runic plasma weapon and melted all the soldiers easily

shadow was in the break room with omega and rouge when the base alarms went off "Whats bloody going on?" Shadow sighed as one of the soldiers passed "its some kind of killer robot super powerful" said the soldier "one of Doctor eggmans?" Shadow asked as he grabbed a desert edgle.

Shadow went to help the others as the T3050 targeted him "so your the bastard killing people I'll make you pay" shadow said as he opened fire then did a spindash attack but it did not a bit of damage to the powerful terminator "damn your powerful" shadow sighed as he used a chaos spear attack.

"give me your chaos emerald" the terminator ordered "fuck you" shadow said as he kicked the terminator in the face but was easily punched away

shadow used another chaos spear attack "DISSAPPEAR!" He screamed before making a run for the lower levels.

Downstairs he met the GUN commander "shadow it's too powerful youm ust escape to the boarder world and help sonic he's on a quest to stop whatever these things are" the commander said and shadow saluted.

Then a black guy with a gold mark and a general guy came in "oneil, teal'c its time we show shadow our stargate program" the commander said and they took a lift down to the secret lower levels where GUN stargate command was.

"this is amazing" shadow said as he looked at the huge stargate "we dug it up on angel island and built this program to use it" the commander said "indeed" tealc said

they turned the gate on as it spun around and made loud noises "chevron one go" said the control room.

"Buckle up kids" oneil smirked as he loaded the p90 machine gun

upstairs the gun soldiers shot at the god like terminator but where easily dispatched by its high magi and magical infused weaponary and abilities.

Back at the sgc the gate was dialing "chevron six go" said the control room.

"we have no idea what this world is like other than its connected to earth" said the gun commander and shadow nodded.

"chevron seven locked" said the control room as there was a whoosh and the gate turned on as a water like puddle portal was there "Go go go" said oneil as him tealc and shadow the hedgehog jumped into the stargate.

**(GENSOKYO)**

Reimu remilia sakuya sonic, tails and the good terminator went to the human village but then they saw a sinister ninja who turned his arm into a runic sword "get down" the good terminator said and fired the steampunk shotgun over and over but it did little damage to the T3050.

"eat this" remilia said and made 10000s of scarlet spears appear and fired them into the T3050 but it used its energy field to block all of them "adapting" the t3050 said as it created a series of grey magical spears and battered them into remilia who took massive damage.

Sonic jumped forward "this is going to be a hard fight but fun" he smiled with confidence.

To be continued.


End file.
